Not on Average
by Miss.Multifandom4610
Summary: The characters of the Divergent Trilogy go to modern day boarding school! There they will meet friends, enemies, loves interests and evil teachers! Way better than the summary. Eventual Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism please! There will be eventual Fourtris! **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters in it **

Tris's POV:

"Tris! You need to get up! I can't be late for the first day of school!" Caleb shouts.

That's the first thing I wake up to. Thankfully, it's only for today. Today is my first day at boarding school and I'm really nervous for the new school year. Every year, my dad has transfer to another city for his job. Last year, it was New York but this year it's Chicago. My mom, brother, and I have to come with. My dad is Andrew Prior and he works for the government which involves the transferring. My mom is Natalie Prior and is the founder of a charity called Homes for the Helpless. She is super selfless and always puts others before herself. My brother is Caleb and he is a complete nerd. He does his homework a month before it's due and has mini heart attacks when he gets a grade below an A+.

"I'm up!" I call down to him as I get out of bed.

I decide to put an effort in my appearance today. It's the first day and I want to make an impression on the people I meet. After all, you only get one first day. I decide to put on a pair of white skinny jeans, blue blouse, and my gold sandals. I put on some lip-gloss and mascara and I'm done.

As I'm going down the stairs with my bags I'm immediately bombarded by Caleb.

"We are going to be late! You know how important school is to me!" he practically shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you're not on time you might not get into that special group of nerd friends!" I say, "Why are you even here! You do release we have our own cars right?!"

"Dad had to borrow my car because his is still at the shop."

"Fine, get in the car before I go without you."

At that, Caleb runs full speed to my car.

As I am walking down the driveway, my mom comes out of the house to say goodbye.

"Goodbye! Have fun at boarding school! I can't believe that you guys are in high school" She says with teary eyes.

This is why I hate goodbyes. There is just so much crying going on that it makes it hard to concentrate on something worthwhile.

"Mom, it will be fine! We'll see you and dad during Christmas break, and spring break, and all the other vacations we have." I tell her.

"Promise me we'll see each other."

"Yes," I promise her, "It's not like the boarding school has better cooking than you do." I say trying to break the my-children-are-leaving-the-nest mood.

"Alright," she says, "You better get going. Be safe!" she calls as I start walking towards me car.

As we are getting into the car, Caleb asks me "Are you excited for the school year?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I can't believe that's the best question you could have asked me. But yes, I actually am pretty excited about the new school year." I reply as I drive out of the driveway.

"Wow. I didn't think I'd ever hear the day when you would say that you were excited about school."

"You can't blame me! Every summer, we have had to move to a new city for dad's job! All the friends that we made, we had to leave behind. This has been the first time in years that we get to stay in one place for all of high school."

"It does get tiring after a while but dad already paid the whole tuition so there's no going back." He says in a regrettable voice.

"I never said that I wanted to go back." I respond as the traffic light turns green.

The rest of the drive is in silence. After about fifteen minutes, we start to see the tower of a tall building. Once we drive past the drop-off zone, we get to see the whole school. There are five buildings which are grouped closely together. The biggest one in center is the one with the tower. Surrounding the buildings, I can see green, grass fields and in the corner of my eye, I can see a football and track field in the corner of my eye.

"Welcome to Faction Academy." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm going to try to update a couple times a week! I'm going to focus on Tris and Tobias's POV throughout the story but I'll have the other character's POV later on. **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent no matter how much I really want it**

Tris's POV:

"The school is huge! How are we going to find the office?" I ask Caleb.

"According to the school codex, the main office is in the main building." Caleb replies with superiority.

"What did you do, memorize the school map?" I ask him.

"Actually, yes." He replies casually.

We walk into the building to find the main office. When we get there, we see a woman at the front desk.

"Hello! You must be new students. I'm Tori Wu but you can call me Tori. This, as you know, is Faction Academy." She says warmly.

"Hi! I'm Beatrice Prior but you can call me Tris and this is my brother Caleb. Question, why is it called Faction Academy?" I ask her.

"The school is split up into five factions. That's why the school is called Faction Academy. They are sort of like the houses from Harry Potter. Didn't you read the school codex?" Caleb tells me before Tori can answer.

"Do you really think I would read the school codex? That thing is huge! What are the factions?" I ask while trying not to sound too ignorant. Trying.

Before Caleb can even open his mouth, Tori steps in to answer.

"As your brother Caleb said, the school is split into five factions; Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. Each faction has its own virtue which they use in their school activities. Abnegation are selfless and do charity work, Amity are the peaceful and do guidance counseling, Erudite are the smart and are in all the academic clubs, the Candor are the honest and do all the school debates, and the Dauntless are the brave and do all the school sports. Each faction has a head. Johanna Reyes for Amity, Eric for Dauntless, Jack Kang for Candor, Marcus Eaton for Abnegation, and Jeanine Matthews for Erudite." Tori says.

"But how do you know which faction you belong into?" I ask Tori.

"Do you remember that test that you took over the summer to get into the school?" She asks us.

"Yes. There were a bunch of questions like, What is your favorite hobby and What do you value in life?" Caleb answers for me.

"That test determined your faction." Says Tori, "Caleb, here is your timetable and your student information. Congratulations, you got into Erudite." Tori says.

"What faction did Tris get into?" Caleb asks.

"We were just about to discuss that. Caleb, you may go to your dorm now." Tori says with a tone of finality.

As Caleb hesitantly leaves to go to his dorm, Tori turns on me with a wild look in her eye.

"Tris, please follow me into my office." Tori says quickly and quietly.

"Ok. But what's going on? What faction did I get into?" I ask Tori as I follow her.

When I walk into her office, I take a moment to look at the room. In the corner there is a mahogany desk with a black leather swivel chair. The desk is stacked with multiple folders in different colors. Next to the desk is a trash can piled high with crumpled pieces of paper.

Once Tori closes the door, Tori turns and immediately rounds on me.

"Tris, the test didn't work on you." Tori says tersely.

"What do you mean the test didn't work on me?" I ask her. I am really confused. How could the test not work on me? Is there something wrong with me?

"The test narrows down your answers until you get one result. You got Abnegation. And Erudite. And Dauntless. You are what they call divergent." Tori says quietly.

"What the heck is di-"I am instantly cut off by Tori.

"Do not say that word. No one can know that you are divergent. You can't tell anyone. Your family, friends, teachers, no one." Tori tells me.

"What is divergent?! Why can't I say it? Why can't I tell anyone?!" I try whisper-yell.

"Divergent is dangerous," Tori says, "It means that you fit into more than one faction. If Jeanine Matthews finds out about you, you will be expelled from the school."

"Why would I be expelled? You still haven't told me how it's dangerous." I ask quickly.

"Divergence can disrupt the faction system at the school. You can go and interact in different groups which would ruin the school society. The school was created so there would be no conflict. A divergent could ruin the no-conflict system by intermixing." Tori tells me. "The divergent have to hide inside a faction. You have to choose a faction so I can give you your timetable and put you into your classes."

What faction should I choose? Mom runs a charity so I could fit into Abnegation. No, I think. I couldn't possibly be selfless enough. Maybe I could go to Erudite with Caleb. Then again, I'm not Erudite smart. That leaves me with one other option.

"Dauntless. I choose Dauntless."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! The last chapter wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be because it pretty much just explained the faction system at the school and Tris's divergence. Please review and follow me! **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters in it. **

Tris's POV:

As soon as Tori gives me my timetable and student information, she pushes me out of the office. As I am walking down the path to go to my dorm room at Dauntless Headquarters, I think about all that Tori said to me. I am Divergent. I am Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I can destroy the whole faction system at the school. As I am walking, I bump into somebody. As my timetable and student information, which is all in a big binder, fall out of my hands and onto the pavement, the boy I bumped into bends down to pick up my things.

"I'm sorry!" he says, "I didn't see you there!" as he hands me my stuff.

As he is looking at me, I can't help but examine his face. He has a spare upper lip and full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are a dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. **(A/N I got that description straight out of Divergent)**

"No, I'm sorry! It was my fault!" I say quickly realizing how much of a klutz I must look like to him.

But as I'm saying the words, he can't hear me because he is already walking away.

PAGE BREAK

This is it. Room 46, my new home for the next three years. As I walk in, I gasp as I look at the room. The room is spacious and open with a row of windows on one wall that has a view of one of the green fields outside. One wall has a big bulletin board for pictures, reminders, and our timetables to all be pinned up. To the right, there is a door that leads to where I assume is the bathroom. There are three beds occupying the room. One of the beds is against the wall with the windows, another one is next to the door against the wall, while the third is in the left corner of the room. I see two girls each on a bed with their luggage bags overflowing with clothes.

"Hi! You must be our new roommate. I'm Christina and this is Marlene." The girl says while pointing to Marlene.

"Hi! I'm Tris. I'm assuming the corner bed is mine." I say while shaking both girls' hands.

Christina is tall with dark brown skin and short hair. **(A/N Got this description from Divergent as well)** The other girl, Marlene, has olive skin and light brown hair. She is average height and has hazel eyes **(A/N Based this description on my friend)**.

"Yup. Christina got the bed next to the window and I got the one close to the door. I hope you don't mind." Marlene says to me.

"It's fine. I was actually just going to call dibs on the corner bed." I say cheerfully.

"I have an idea!" Christina cries out, "When we are done packing we can go the Pit for dinner and Marlene and I can introduce you to our other friends."

"That's sounds like a good idea. But I just have one question." I say while I start unpacking my luggage.

"Shoot." Christina replies.

"What's the Pit?"

"The Pit," Marlene answers, "Is a restaurant on campus where people can just hang out."

"Oh," I say, "But why do they call it the Pit? Is there like a huge hole in the middle of the restaurant?"

"Something like that." Christina says to me.

PAGE BREAK

When Marlene, Christina, and I are done packing, we decide to change for dinner. I decide to change into a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt with a six on it.

As I walk out of the bathroom, Christina shrieks, "You're not wearing that are you?"

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with it?" I answer confused.

"Is there something wrong with it!? Honey, you are in serious need of a make-over." Christina says as if my outfit could murder something.

"Oh boy," Says Marlene, "When Christina says make-over, she really means it."

"Here," Christina says while tossing a wad of clothes and a pair of shoes at me, "Put these on and we'll see how you look."

I catch the clothing and shoes and walk into the bathroom to change. When I walk out, I head to the floor length mirror but Christina and Marlene stop me.

"Let us do your makeup before you look." Says Marlene.

"Why?" I ask.

"So your final appearance can be a surprise of course." Christina says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, but you can't make me look pretty." I say to them.

"We're not going for pretty. We're going for noticeable." Marlene and Christina both say.

When they are done putting eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss to my face, I am finally allowed to see how I look. When I stand in front of the mirror a different person is standing in front of me. This girl is wearing a black flair-waist top with black leggings. Her eyes are a startling light blue and her lips are pink and shiny. To complete the outfit, she is wearing black knee-high heel boots.

"Wow," I say, "I look so different!"

"You look striking." Christina says.

"Girls, we better get going or else we'll be late to the Pit." Marlene tells us.

"You're right. The make-over final reveal is over. Time to head out." Says Christina with a hint of disappointment. That girl really loves fashion.

"Ok! Let's get going!" I say to Marlene and Christina.

PAGE BREAK

When we first get to the Pit, I still don't understand its name. The restaurant looks like a fancy rooftop eatery from the outside. But once we go on the inside of the building, it's a whole different story. In the center of the building is a huge hole that goes all the way down to the bottom floor. The flooring around the hole look like balconies surrounding the pit-like gap. There are booths that run straight across each wall and there are tables all equally spaced. When we get to the roof, Christina starts leading Marlene and I to the table.

"They should be at one of the tables over here." Says Christina as we walk along the aisle in between the row of tables.

"Over here! I found them!" Says Marlene as she waves to a group of people at a big circular booth in the corner of the room.

As we start walking over to the table, I notice that there are at least six people there. When we get there, Marlene starts to introduce me to the group.

"Everyone, this is Tris, me and Christina's new roommate." Marlene says as everyone else looks at me.

"Tris, this is Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lyn, and Four." Marlene says to me.

I say hi and examine each of them. Will is blond with shaggy hair and a crease between his eyebrows, Uriah has dark-tanned skin and dark eyes with a snake tattooed behind his left ear, and Zeke has the same skin tone as Uriah but has lighter hair and eyes. Shauna is blond with green eyes, Lyn has a shaved head with golden-brown eyes and an eyebrow piercing. I finally focus my attention on Four. When I look at his eyes, they are strangely familiar. They are a peculiar shade of dreamy, dark blue. Then suddenly it hits me.

Four was the boy I bumped into this morning.

**A/N: **

**Unless it wasn't clear enough, Tris and the rest of the gang are all sophomores. I know that Zeke, Shauna, and Four are two years older than the rest of the group but I made them all the same age so the story wouldn't get too complicated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This chapter is going to be in Four's POV. Hope you like it! Please review and follow! **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters**

Four/Tobias's POV:

I wake up to hear my alarm clock ring. I finally remember that today is the first day at my new boarding school. Even though my father Marcus has a job there, I will be the farthest away from him than I have been ever since my mom left us. My father is abusive so that's why my mother left. The beatings started after Marcus got a new job as superintendent to Faction Academy. I guess the power got to his head so he started beating us. But now he decided to become the representative and leader to Abnegation. I think it's pretty ironic. My abusive father becomes the representative to the faction of the selfless. Those people wouldn't ever think of hurting anybody. Not unless somebody is in danger. But I'm the one in danger and Marcus is the one who is dangerous.

As I roll out of bed to shut the alarm off, I look at the time. It says 7:30! I was supposed to wake up an hour ago! Marcus is going to get so angry at me! I quickly jump out of bed and change into a pair of jeans and T-Shirt and brush my teeth. When I go downstairs, Marcus is there waiting for me.

"Tobias! You were supposed to get up an hour ago! Are you trying to jeopardize my new job at your school? I think you need to be punished." He says to me as he unbuckles his belt.

"No, please father! I wasn't trying to make you late! My alarm clock rang late!" I try to tell Marcus as I back up into the wall.

"Stop lying to me," Marcus bellows, "And you will address me as sir! This is for your own good Tobias."

I close my eyes and fall to the floor as I feel the sting of the belt buckle.

PAGE BREAK

When I get to the school, I am already late. I rush out of the car and start walking at a brisk pace to the office. I would run, but my back still hurt from the beatings from this morning. The office closes in thirty minutes and I still haven't even got my dorm room, let alone my timetable or student information. As I am speed walking, I bump into a girl. As I step back, I see her things fly into the air and hit the pavement.

"I'm sorry!" I say as I pick up her stuff from the ground, "I didn't see you there!"

When I give back her stuff, I get a chance to look at her. She is short and petite with blond hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She has blue-gray eyes that are framed by blond eyelashes. When she takes hold of her binder, I turn and start walking to the main building. As I am walking, I think I hear her call out something. I shrug it off thinking it was my imagination.

When I finally get to the main office, I go up to the desk lady.

"Hello! I'm Tori Wu but you can call me Tori. You must be Tobias Eaton, Marcus Eaton's son. Please congratulate him for me on his new job!" She says to me. To everyone else, Marcus seems like the perfect example of an Abnegation representative. But I know better.

"Yeah, I'm his son and I'll be glad to pass along the message. But please call me Four instead of Tobias." I tell her. I don't want anyone to know that I am Marcus Eaton's son.

"Ok Four. I'll put a note in so that the other teachers will know to call you that." Tori tells me.

"Thank you." I say gratefully, "Can I have my timetable and student information?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! Here you go. Congratulations, you made it into Dauntless!" She says to me warmly.

PAGE BREAK

As I walk into Room 10, I immediately see my best friend Zeke.

"Hey! How was your summer?" I ask him.

"Great! Uriah and I had the biggest party when we were in Florida! Shame you couldn't come." Zeke answers with some disappointment.

"Speaking of the devil, where's Uriah," I ask, "He was supposed to room with us right?"

"No, he's rooming with Will. After what happened to Edward, Will needed a new roommate." Zeke tells me.

As we are unpacking our bags, Uriah and Will burst through the door. Immediately, Uriah jumps on Zeke's bed, spilling all of the clothes.

"Uriah! Why'd you have to do that?!" Zeke yells.

"Because I'm your brother and it's my job to make your life as difficult as possible." Uriah chuckles.

"This is why I'm glad that I don't have any siblings." Says Will.

"I thought you had a sister," I say, "Cara, right?"

"I do, but she went to Erudite and she graduated two years ago so she barely counts." Will tells us.

"Faction before blood," Says Uriah, "Faction before blood."

"Guys," Zeke says while holding his phone, "Christina and Marlene invited us to have dinner at the Pit. Shauna and Lynn are invited, too. They say that they want us to meet their new roommate."

"Oh yeah. Myra switched schools after what happened to Edward." Says Will.

"Well, you can't blame her. It's not every day your boyfriend gets stabbed in the eye with a butter knife just for getting the highest grade in the finals." I say to Will.

"Yeah. It's a shame, too. Edward was a nice guy. I still can't believe they haven't caught the guy that did it." Uriah says.

"Well, it was obviously Peter!" I say, "He hated being second in freshman finals so he got rid of Edward because he was in first!"

"Anyway," says Zeke breaking the rather tense moment, "When are you going to make a move on Marlene, Uriah?"

"What! I told you she doesn't like me like that! What about you and Shauna, huh? Why haven't you made your move? I guess you're too much of a pansycake!" Uriah cries out indignantly.

"Not this with pansycake again!" Says Zeke.

"What the heck is a pansycake?" Will and I ask him.

"It's this catch phrase Uriah made up over the summer." Zeke says irritably.

"Yeah! It means a coward or a wimp!" Uriah says cheerfully.

"Guys, we better get going to the Pit or we're going to be late." Will says to us.

PAGE BREAK

When we get to the Pit, we run to go and find our table up on the roof. When we find the table, Shauna and Lynn are already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Asks Shauna.

"Uriah over here, decided that it would be funny to spray paint the car bright pink!" Zeke tells her.

Shauna raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

"It's true, it took half an hour to get all the paint off!" I tell her.

"Actually," says Lynn, "I wouldn't put it pass Uriah to do something like that. Although, he can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Thanks for that Lynn!" Says Uriah, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Lynn says sweetly.

"So where are Christina and Marlene?" Asks Will.

"They had a fashion emergency," Says Shauna, "You know how Christina can be."

Everyone nods in agreement at that.

"Here they are now." Says Lynn.

They look around until they finally find our table and wave out to all of us. As they are walking over, I can't see their new roommate clearly but she looks strangely familiar. When they get to the table, they stop in front of us and Marlene starts to introduce us.

"Everyone, this is Tris," Marlene says while pointing at the girl, "Me and Christina's new roommate." Marlene says as everyone looks at Tris.

"Tris, this is Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lyn, and Four." Marlene says to her while pointing us all out.

When Tris's eyes land on mine, I suddenly recognize where I saw her. She was the girl I ran into this morning.

**A/N: **

**Please review to tell me if you like Tobias's POV! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! The Fault in Our Stars premieres today! Sadly, I can't go until next weekend ****. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! You can also pm me about whatever whenever. **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or the characters in the book. But believe me, I would if I could. **

Tris's POV:

I really can't believe that it's him. I know it's not that big of a deal, but he was the first person that I met at Faction Academy. Besides Tori. But that sounds kind of depressing; having the desk lady at the office being the first person you met. And for some reason, he looks really familiar to me.

"Hey! You're the guy I ran into!" I say to him.

"You guys know each other?" Christina asks us curiously.

"Kind of," Explains Four, "We bumped into each other this morning."

"I'm really sorry about that by the way!" I tell him.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking anyway." He assures me.

"Why don't you sit down. We have to get to know each other!" Shauna says while I realize that I'm still standing.

"Oh yeah! I literally just remembered that I'm still standing." I say while sitting between Christina and Lynn.

"So what should we all order?" Marlene asks us?

"Dauntless cake!" screams Uriah.

"What's Dauntless cake?" I ask them all.

"Only the best cake EVER!" Everyone tells me in sync.

"I'll take your word for it." I say to them.

After everyone orders their food, we all get to know each other while we're waiting. Turns out Uriah and Zeke are brother and Shauna and Lynn are sisters. I was kind of expecting Zeke and Uriah to be related, but I wasn't really expecting Shauna and Lynn to be siblings. While Shauna is girly and proper, Lynn is boyish and does whatever she wants even if no one else is ok with it. When our food finally gets here, Christina is in the middle of a story where her dog ate her family's dinner.

"He was a bulldog named Chunker," She says as she starts the story, "It happened when my mom left to go to the bathroom. Before that, she had left a whole roasted chicken on the counter to let it cool. When she got back, there was a pile of slobbery bones at Chunker's feet!" She recounts.

"I still don't understand why you had a pet!" Starts Will, "They are highly illogical."

"How so?" Christina asks him defensively.

"There's no point in providing food and shelter for an animal that just soils your furniture, makes your home smell bad, and ultimately dies." Will says matter-of-factly.

When I look down at the cake, I am shocked. It is a big mass of sticky chocolaty cake with large pieces of chocolate candy stuck inside. The second I put it into my mouth, I am in Heaven.

"Oh my God! This is the best cake I have ever had in my life!" I say to my friends.

"We told you!" Uriah says back to me through a mouthful of Dauntless cake.

The cake is still warm and it's all nice and moist. It tasted as if someone got all the chocolate in the world and put it into this one piece of chocolate cake. It was kind of a lava cake gone Pompeii!

As Will and Christina continue to talk about the pet topic, I turn my attention to Four, which was rather difficult considering the perfectly amazing chocolate cake in front of me.

"So, Four. Is that a nickname? It can't be your real one. Can it?" I ask him.

"It's a nickname. Why?" He answers me.

"It's just unusual, that's all." I start, "So how'd you get the nickname?"

"When I was little, my coach nicknamed me that when I got four touchdowns on my first football game and I guess it stuck." He says.

"You guessed correctly. If Four is your nickname, than what's your real name?" I ask him. Wow. I really do sound like a stalker by asking him so many questions about just his name.

"I don't like to tell people my real name. But don't take it personally, no one here knows my real name." He says quickly after seeing my slightly hurt face.

"Oh good! For a second I thought that it was because you didn't like me." I say sheepishly.

"Tris, never for a second think that I don't like you." He says to me seriously.

When he says that, something inside me flutters. Tris! Get a hold of yourself! You literally just met him! No one even knows his real name! He could be an axe murder for all you know! **(A/N I just had to put that! Btw, it's from the Fault in Our Stars!)** But even so, I can't pretend that I didn't feel that inside.

PAGE BREAK

While we are walking into our room, Christina is still blabbing about the conversation she and Will had about the different factions at the school.

"Christina!" Yells Marlene in annoyance, "Will you just spit it out and say that you like Will already!" She says while holding back smiles.

"I do not!" Christina says quickly.

"Oh please! You've had a crush on him since last year!" Says Marlene.

"Fine! I do like him! But it's been a year and he still hasn't asked me out yet! He probably doesn't even like me in that way!" Christina says in despair.

"Christina! Of course he likes you! I've only known him for one day and I know he likes you!" I say to her. More like scream to her.

"How would you know that? Like you just said, you've only known him for one day." Christina asks me.

"It's the way he looks at you that says it all." I reassure her. "If he doesn't have the guts to ask you out, why don't you? He's probably just spending all his brain capacity on if he can suck it up and ask you or how he will ask you.

At that, Christina looks in a better mood.

"Marlene, do you like Uriah?" Christina asks her.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Marlene asks surprised.

"Girl, the look on your face while he was talking to you was quite hard to miss!" Christina nearly shouts.

"Ok, maybe I do like him," Christina gives Marlene a look. "Scratch that, I love him!" Marlene corrects.

"Told you!" Christina says victoriously.

"But it's probably just a silly school girl crush." Marlene tells us.

"Urgh. She's going through the I-think-it's-just-a-silly-crush phase. Speaking of crushes, I saw you and Four hitting it off!" Christina squeals with glee.

"We were not "hitting it off"! We were just talking like the way you and I are talking right now!" I tell her defensively.

"You can't pretend you didn't feel something though!" Christina says knowingly.

She's right. I can't pretend that I didn't feel something.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know. All of them are in denial. But their relationships will probably start around chapter 7. Tris's on the other hand will start around chapter 15. I still have some things in store for her! Sorry it's kind of short. Review to tell me your opinions on the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated since Friday! I had family stuff to do on the weekends and I had finals. I'm going to be having finals all this week and next week so I might not be able to update as often. Please review! PM me about whatever whenever. **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters in it **

Tris's POV:

When I wake up, I am still a little groggy. Scratch that, I am very groggy. I can feel someone shaking me and saying something. Their voice sounds as if they were far away or in a cave.

"Tris! Get up!" I manage to hear Christina say.

"Urgh! Five more minutes!" I groan out to her. **(A/N: This is totally me when I get up in the morning) **

"We don't have five minutes! We are going to be late!" Christina yells to me.

I immediately jump out of bed and start running to my closet to change. Who needs showers when they only have a few minutes?!

"What time is it? How much time do we have?!" I ask Christina while frantically searching for pair of jeans.

"It's seven 'o' clock!" Christina says to me.

"What! School doesn't start until nine! Why would you wake me up if we still have two hours left?!" I ask her annoyed.

"Exactly! We have two hours to get ready, have breakfast, and meet the rest of the group." Christina tells me as if she was talking about the weather.

"We can easily do that in an hour!" I say to her.

"No! We need all that time to get ready! You should have seen what time I woke up! I got up before Marlene and she gets up really early." Christina casually tells me.

"Speaking of Marlene, where is she?" I ask Christina.

"She went to get us some soap. I used it all up this morning." She responds.

As I am laying out my clothes for the day on my bed, Marlene walks into the room.

"Finally, you're up! Here's the soap for the shower." Marlene says to me.

"Good morning to you, too." I say sarcastically. "And thanks for getting the soap." I say to Marlene.

After I am done with my shower, I step out to put on my clothes. I am wearing a black T-Shirt that has a six on it, black leather leggings, and my black ankle boots. I put my hair into a twisted side ponytail and put some lip gloss on. Done! As I walk out, I see that Marlene and Christina are already ready.

"You guys look nice!" I say to them. Christina is wearing an off-the shoulder red shirt with blue skinny jeans and Marlene is wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt that goes a little above the knee.

"So do you! Let's go!" Marlene says to me.

PAGE BREAK

"Are you really going to eat that many pancakes?" I ask Uriah. His plate is piled high with at least ten pancakes.

"Yup," He says while popping the p, "Why?" He asks

"Because I need to know when I have to call 911 so I can tell them that you have diabetes." I answer him.

"Hahaha! But when you're hungry, don't say that I didn't warn you!" He says while looking at my oatmeal and plate of strawberries.

When we get back to our table, the rest of the gang are already there. Christina and Marlene are talking about their schedules, Lynn and Shauna are talking about their new classes, and Will, Zeke, and Four are talking about sports tryouts.

"Morning!" I say to them.

They respond with a chorus of hellos, good mornings, and heys. I sit down and start eating my breakfast.

"Tris! Let me see your timetable" Christina says to me.

"It's in my bag," I tell her, "Why?" I ask her while she is digging through my stuff.

"I want to see your schedule so I know which classes we have together." She responds.

Period 1- History, Ms. Reyes

Period 2- Political Science, Mr. Kang

Period 3- English- Ms. Williams

Period 4- Gym, Coach Max

Lunch

Period 5- Chemistry, Ms. Matthews

Period 6- Math, Ms. Remolds

Period 7- Literature, Mr. Green

Period 8- Art, Ms. Wu

"Ooooooooo! We have all classes together except for chemistry and political science!" She squeals.

"Do we have classes with everyone else?" I ask curious.

"Yeah. We have classes with the whole gang except chemistry and literature." She says as my face falls. "But don't worry, you'll be with Lynn in literature and Four in chemistry." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hahaha, very funny," I say sarcastically. "Who is really going to be with me in chemistry?" I ask her.

"No seriously! You two have chemistry together!" Christina insists.

"Four!" I call out. "What class do you have fifth period?" I ask him.

"Chemistry. Why?" He asks.

"Oh, no reason." I say trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"At least you don't have math together! You'd end up doing some addition or multiplication!" Christina says while laughing uncontrollably as I turn to face her.

"Oh my God. Just stop." I say to her.

Thankfully, the bell rings signaling first period.

TIME SKIP TO GYM **(A/N Sorry I skipped two classes. Nothing interesting was going on) **

When we get in front of the changing rooms, the girls and boys split up. The girls go into the girl's locker rooms (as if they were going to go into the boy's) and change. I change into a pair of sports shorts and tank top. As I walk out with Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna, we see that everyone else is already there.

"Hello. I am your gym teacher Coach Max." A tall, dark man says to us. "Let's start the first day by running seven laps around the gym."

Everyone groans but start running around the gym. As I am running, I see Four running to catch up with me.

"You're pretty fast," He starts to say, "But I bet you're not as fast as me." He says while at the same time not being arrogant.

"You're on." I say gamely.

Then, we both start running full speed around the gym. As I am running, I feel the familiar rush of adrenaline, and the air hitting my face. I am finished with my seventh lap five minutes before Four runs in panting.

"Jesus Tris, you're fast!" He says between breaths.

"Hahahaha. Do you still think that you're faster than me?" I say teasingly to him.

PAGE BREAK

When we get back to the locker rooms to get changed, I take a shower to wash off all the sweat and grim from the gym class. For the second half of gym class, Coach Max had us do a bunch of stretches on the floor in the piles of dust-balls that had not been cleaned up yet. When I am done drying off and in my regular clothes, I walk out of the locker rooms. I meet the rest of the group and we go off to lunch.

As everyone goes to a table, I go to get some food. As I am walking close to the wall as to avoid circling all the tables, I feel someone grab me and pin me to the wall.

"Hello there. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new? You must be because I know everyone here." A male voice says in my ear while I try to break free.

As he backs away a little bit, but is still leaning on me, I can see his face. He is tall with dark shiny hair that gleams even when the light casts a shadow over it. His teeth are bright white, his nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are wide and dark green. Despite his angelic features, he is still the one that's pinning me against a wall. See, this is why you should never judge someone by how they look.

"Get off me!" I tell him when I finally find my voice.

"No. Not unless you tell me who you are." He says back.

Even though I desperately want him to get off of me, that little voice in my head is telling me not to tell him. He could ask for my dorm-room number if he knows my name and that would be indescribably bad. So I go for the next best thing. I kick him in the groin and swing his arm around while he is bent over. I pin his wrist behind his back and say into his ear, "Or I can take this option."

"You're going to pay for that!" He yells to me. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

I let go of him and walk over to the table where my friends are sitting. As I am walking, I take notice of how many people are staring at me.

"Jesus, Tris! Are you okay?!" Christina nearly screams.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little wierded out. It's not every day you get pinned to a wall by some unknown creep." I tell her.

"Are you kidding me? I think we should be asking whether or not he's ok! After what Tris did to him, he won't be able to walk straight for a week!" Zeke says to me.

"But seriously, are you ok?" Four asks me with concern painted on his face.

"I said I'm fine. Why are you guys all so surprised that I beat up that problematic psycho?" I ask them all pretending to be hurt.

"Ummm. It's just that you're kind of small and fragile looking." Uriah says hesitantly. Now I'm really hurt.

"Hey! I may be small but I'm not fragile!" I say defensively.

"It's true! In gym, it was if she was flying, not running!" Four says to them. "How did you go so fast anyway?"

"I was on a track team since middle school." I tell him. "Anyway, who was that guy that pinned me to the wall?"

"That was Peter." Answers Uriah. "He's like the Draco Malfoy to our Harry Potter. You should hear what he did to our old roommate."

"Okay. So tell me." I say suddenly curious.

"So last year when we were juniors, Edward did really well on the final exams. See, the school ranks everybody's grades, and if you don't get above a D, you get cut." Four tells me. When he sees my confused face he says, "Cut as in expelled from the school forever with no chance at getting back in. Anyways, Edward got first and Peter got in second. Peter was jealous so he stabbed Edward in the eye in his sleep so that he would have to withdraw from school. Edward left and so did his girlfriend Myra. Myra was Marlene and Christina's old roommate."

"Wow. Did he get into trouble?" I ask horrified.

"No. In fact, the council didn't even find out that it was him. Even if they did, he wouldn't get expelled. His uncle, Jack Kang is the Candor representative so even if they did find out, he would only detention for a month."

"When I came here, no one told me that there were possible murderers here. This school is crazy!" I tell them.

"Yep. We are definitely not your average high school." Zeke says.

"Not on average." I say.

When Christina passes me an apple, I suddenly remember that I didn't eat. After what happened, I forgot to get food! Uriah points over to a table where Peter is sitting.

"See those people over there with Peter?" He asks me. "That's his little posse. They're all his little evil cronies. Lauren, Molly, and Drew. Lauren and Molly are the harlots **(A/N I don't curse so I used this word instead. Don't judge!)** of the school and Drew is Peter's henchman."

"Don't need to tell me to stay away from them!" I say to them.

After we are done talking about Peter and his evil little crew, I turn to Four.

"Hey!" I say to him. Really, I tell myself. That's the best you could have said?

"Hey!" He says back. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" I tell him exasperated. "I think I would know if I wasn't! Why is everyone surprised that I beat up some guy!?"

"That guy stabbed someone in their sleep. I just want to see if you're ok. I care about you, that's all."

That's all!, I think to myself.

Before I can say anything, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Next stop chemistry. With Four.

**A/N **

**Hope you liked this chapter! I made this one longer than I usually would so I could make up the days I forgot to update. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! OH MY GOD! I GOT OVER 1,500 VIEWS! TOTALLY FREAKING OUT NOW! I want to say thank you to the list of my followers and the people who favorite me. You and the rest of my viewers are the reason why I keep writing!**

teiganhoy99

marshyluv99

lovinit34

livelovelaugh9704

hockeycrazy7

dauntlesscakeplease

Rebeccavampire

Monty3291

Insomniac.99

GEMMAC

Divergent1315

Booklover4610

Ally646

1990venom

marshyluv99

d. . .26.46

**On to the chapter! This part of the chapter is in Four's POV and starts when the group are heading out to lunch in the last chapter. **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters **

Four's POV:

After gym, the boys and girls go back to the locker rooms to get changed. We all take showers and change back into our school clothes. When we are walking out of the locker rooms, we wait patiently for the girls. I don't understand why girls take so long. All they have to do is shower and change, right? Right? When they finally come out, we all head to lunch. As we are walking over to find a table, I see Tris in the corner of my eye walking in the opposite direction. I shake it off thinking that she is going to the cafeteria to go get some food. As the rest of us get settled at our new found table, Christina suddenly gives a shriek.

"Oh my God! Tris!" She says while pointing behind us.

When we all turn around, we see Tris being held against a wall by no other than the infamous Peter. Oh my God, I think. What is he doing to her?! What is he saying?! Why am I feeling so panicked? Maybe because your worst enemy is pinning the girl you like to a wall! I answer myself. Wait a minute! Did I just say that I like Tris? Nope, did not, just panicked. I've never felt panic this intense! Before we can go to try and help Tris, she kicks Peter in the place no man wants to be kicked and swings him around so that she pins his wrist behind his back. She whispers something with a look on her face so fierce that it's actually kind of scary.

"You're going to pay for that!" Peter yells to her.

Tris lets go of him and starts to walk over to the table where the rest of us are sitting. As she is walking, she looks at how many people are staring at her. She blushes a little and quickens her pace. She is something. If someone had beat up Peter, they would be jumping up and down on the tables in victory, but Tris. She is embarrassed! She really doesn't see how amazing she is. What I am talking about, I scream into my head. You are talking about how amazing your friend is, the smart-Alek part of my brain says. Or maybe you want her to be more than your friend, another part of my brain adds. Oh shut up, I mentally scream.

"Jesus, Tris! Are you okay?!" Christina nearly screams.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little weirded out. It's not every day you get pinned to a wall by some unknown creep." Tris tells her.

"Are you kidding me? I think we should be asking whether or not he's ok! After what Tris did to him, he won't be able to walk straight for a week!" Zeke says.

"But seriously, are you ok?" I ask her, hoping that my level of concern for her isn't showing on my face. I just hope that she thinks that what I feel for her is brotherly affection. But the thing is, I don't want her to see me as a brother.

"I said I'm fine." She answers to me. "Why are you guys all so surprised that I beat up that problematic psycho?" She asks us while looking hurt.

"Ummm. It's just that you're kind of small and fragile looking." Uriah says hesitantly.

"Hey! I may be small but I'm not fragile!" Tris says defensively.

"It's true! In gym, it was if she was flying, not running!" I tell them. "How did you go so fast anyway?" I ask her confused.

"I was on a track team since middle school." She says matter-of-factly. "Anyway, who was that guy that pinned me to the wall?"

"That was Peter." Answers Uriah. "He's like the Draco Malfoy to our Harry Potter. You should hear what he did to our old roommate." Will smirks at the Harry Potter reference.

"Okay. So tell me." She says with a look of curiosity on her face.

"So last year when we were juniors, Edward did really well on the final exams. See, the school ranks everybody's grades, and if you don't get above a D, you get cut." I tell her. When she gives me a confused look I add, "Cut as in expelled from the school forever with no chance at getting back in. Anyways, Edward got first and Peter got in second. Peter was jealous so he stabbed Edward in the eye in his sleep so that he would have to withdraw from school. Edward left and so did his girlfriend Myra. Myra was Marlene and Christina's old roommate."

"Wow. Did he get into trouble?" She asks horrified.

"No. In fact, the council didn't even find out that it was him. Even if they did, he wouldn't get expelled. His uncle, Jack Kang is the Candor representative so even if they did find out, he would only detention for a month."

"When I came here, no one told me that there were possible murderers here. This school is crazy!" She says indignantly.

"Yep. We are definitely not your average high school." Zeke says.

"Not on average." She says.

"See those people over there with Peter?" Uriah asks as he points to Peter and his friends. "That's his little posse. They're all his little evil cronies. Lauren, Molly, and Drew. Lauren and Molly are the harlots of the school and Drew is Peter's henchman."

"Don't need to tell me to stay away from them!" Tris says with a light laugh that sounds like tinkling bells.

When we finish talking about Peter, I zone out. I think about Tris and how perfect she is. She is athletic and she knows how to defend herself. Yet, she doesn't see any of it. You can tell when you first see her that she isn't the most confident person in the world. Why am thinking about her like this? I haven't felt like this before about anyone. Not until I met Tris. There it is again! I've only known her for a few days!

"Hey!" Tris says to me.

"Hey!" I say back snapping out of my reverie. "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask her. I really do care.

"Yes!" She tells me exasperated. "I think I would know if I wasn't! Why is everyone surprised that I beat up some guy!?"

"That guy stabbed someone in their sleep. I just want to see if you're ok. I care about you, that's all." I say. But that's not all.

Before I can say anything else, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. I have chemistry with Ms. Matthews. Ugh!

"Where's Ms. Matthews's chemistry class?" Tris asks me.

"You have chemistry, too?" I ask her excited.

"Yeah. Christina told me that you had it, too." She responds.

"Huh, Christina didn't tell me that." I tell her. "I'm just glad that I don't have to spend the whole of chemistry alone. Ms. Matthews is crazy! In her classes, we're supposed to make these serums that affect some parts of your brain. Fear, secrets, etc. She has a Bachelor in psychology but she teaches chemistry." I explain to Tris.

"Wow. Another reason why this school is not on average." Tris replies. "Jealous, knife-wielding maniacs and psycho chemistry teachers. What's next, the principal is the Trunchbull? **(A/N Reference to Matilda in case you didn't know)**" She says jokingly.

"Actually, she is like the Trunchbull." I say back to her.

"You're kidding, right?" She asks me seriously.

"Well, kind of. Ms. Matthews is the principal and considering what I just told you about her, she is kind of like the Trunchbull." I tell her as we enter the chemistry classroom.

Tris's POV:

Ms. Matthews is a tall woman with a layer of pudge around her middle. She has a pair of spectacles acting as the windows to her watery gray eyes. She is wearing an all blue suit with black heels and her platinum blond hair is cut into an elegant bob.

"Hello, I am Ms. Jeanine Matthews. I am your chemistry teacher, Erudite representative, and principal of the school. This year, we are going to be further focusing on serums. Last year was only the basics, this year is serious." She says with an aura of sophistication. "You will be lab partners with your desk partner for the rest of the year unless I need to move you because of misbehavior."

When Ms. Matthews says that our desk partners are our lab partners for the rest of the year, Four and I immediately look at each other. I quickly look away and hope that I'm not blushing too hard.

"Your first project will be assigned today." Ms. Matthews continues, "You will have to get to know your lab partner and design a serum specifically for their personality and their way of thinking. Here are your rubrics and your outlines. You may begin." She says as she begins to pass chemistry packets to everyone.

"So when do you want to work on the project?" Four asks me.

"We can start after school. I'll invite everyone to have a study session at my dorm room." I tell him.

"Okay. Good idea but you will have to get a lot of snacks." Four says. "Uriah gets jittery when he doesn't eat. You know him." He says.

I nod understandably.

PAGE BREAK

When I get to my room, I immediately collapse on my bed. That was one heck of a first day. Christina and Marlene walk into my room talking about Will and Uriah.

"Well, how do you ask him out discreetly?!" Christina asks.

"I don't know. Just try not to sound desperate!" Marlene answers.

"Hey guys! Is it ok if we have a huge study session in our room with the rest of the group?" I ask them.

"Yeah, sure! I need to get some stuff done anyways. And it's always better with more people!" Marlene says to me.

"Okay. I'll text them all." I say while getting out my phone.

Me: Study session at my dorm room in thirty minutes! Room 46

After five minutes, I get texts back from everybody.

Uriah: Kk. BRING FOOD!

Zeke: Cool

Four: I'll be there

Lynn: Fine

Shauna: See ya

"They're all coming!" I announce as I get some food from the mini-fridge we have in our room.

When they get here, we all plop down on the floor. Everyone starts doing their homework while eating. Well, mostly Uriah eating.

"So, should we start that project?" I ask Four.

"Sure." He says. "So pretty much we just have to get to know each other?" He asks and I nod. "I'll start. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue and black." I say. "What is yours?"

"Black for Dauntless!" He says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that every faction has a color. Black for Dauntless, blue for Erudite, red and yellow for Amity, gray for Abnegation, and black and white for Candor right?" I ask.

"Yup." Four says popping the p.

After a few more minutes of questions like "What's your favorite food?" and "What's your favorite sport?" Uriah breaks the semi-silence.

"This is so boring! I can't do this homework anymore!" He whines.

"I have to agree." Says Lynn.

"Me too." Shauna agrees.

"I have an idea!" Uriah announces. "Let's play truth or dare!"

**A/N **

**Thanks again for all the views! Please review. Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I am still so, super happy about all those views! Please review or pm me! Sorry I can't update on the weekends. I always have family stuff those days so I probably won't be able to update. **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters **

Tris's POV:

When Uriah suggests that we play Truth or Dare, everyone agrees. Except for me.

"What's Truth or Dare?" I ask confused.

"You seriously don't know the game Truth or Dare?!" Zeke asks me seriously.

"No, why? Should I know?" I ask.

"Everyone knows what Truth of Dare is!" Uriah cries.

"Well, I'm not everyone." I say annoyed.

"Truth or Dare is a game." Christina explains. "It's where someone gives you a choice, truth or dare. If you choose truth, then you have to answer a question that that person asks you truthfully. If you choose dare, then you have to do a dare that that person tells you. If you don't want to accept a dare or say a truth than you can pass but you have to take off one article of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count." She finishes.

"Sounds fun!" I say.

"I GO FIRST!" Screams Uriah. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zeke says with a smile.

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." Uriah says mischievously.

"That's the best you've got Uriah?" He says in disbelief. Zeke clearly has no idea what the cinnamon challenge does to you, I say to myself.

Zeke goes over to the mini kitchen that we have and gets the cinnamon from the cupboard. He gets out a spoon and pours some of the cinnamon into it. He puts it into his mouth and starts coughing and gagging after a couple of seconds.

"Uriah! What kind of a brother are you?!" Zeke asks furious.

"A terrible on." Uriah says matter-of-factly.

Once he regains his composure, Zeke continues on with the game.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke asks me.

"Truth." I say. I don't want my first turn being a dare. Especially if Zeke is the one giving it.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts.

"Shut up Uriah!" I say to him. "So what's the question?" I ask Zeke.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Zeke asks me.

"No." I say embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Have you even been in a relationship?!" Zeke asks me in disbelief.

"Hey, you already used up your question!" I tell him back. "Anyway, Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She says while smiling. Honestly, that girl will smile or laugh at anything and everything, I think to myself.

"I dare you to tell Uriah what's been on your mind about him." I say to her. If this goes right than I will have become a matchmaker, got one of my best friends together with her crush, and have her shut up about what-ifs about Uriah.

"Uriah," Marlene starts, "I don't want to be your friend." At that Uriah looks really hurt. "I want to be more than your friend. The truth is that I like you. Like, a lot." Marlene says with a nervous tint in her voice. After Marlene is done speaking, Uriah can't do anything but sit there with his mouth wide open.

"Uriah, if you keep your mouth-open you'll catch flies!" I tell him, hoping that he feels the same way about Marlene as she does for him. When he finally comes back to earth, he crosses the room and kisses Marlene.

"Finally!" Everyone one of us exclaim! Well, except for Marlene and Uriah. They are, after all, lip-locking.

When Marlene and Uriah _finally_ stop kissing, we return to the game.

"Christina, truth or dare." Marlene asks, her hair still a little messed up.

"Dare!" Replies Christina. All the girls knew what was coming after this.

"Since I told Uriah, I dare you to tell Will what's been on your mind." Marlene says smiling.

She turns to Will and takes in a breath. "Will, I have had a crush on you for about a year." She says in a rush. When she finishes, Will smiles. Since they are sitting next to each other, it isn't a far journey for their lips to meet. More lip-locking!

"Anyway!" I announce, "Back to the game!" Will and Christina stop kissing and Christina asks, "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth, since all of you guys chose dare and ended up making out." Four says.

"What's your real name?" Christina asks him.

"Nope," Says Four while proceeding to take off his shirt, "Not telling."

I see his stomach and I think to myself, oh my God. His muscles are just so…indescribable!

"Tris!" Four shouts. I snap out of my trance and realize that I have been staring for longer than socially acceptable. It's not my fault I can't focus!

"Yes?" I say, still a little fuzzy in the head.

"Truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare." I say bravely. Hopefully this won't be so mentally scarring.

"I dare you too go into the school cafeteria and start singing Wasted by Tiesto!" **(A/N I love this song****) **Four says.

"Fine," I say a bit reluctantly. "But if your ears fall of, don't say that I didn't warn you; I'm a terrible singer."

PAGE BREAK

When we finally get to the cafeteria, there are a bunch of people there even though it's like four 'o' clock. The whole gang is with me to watch this "performance". Uriah hands me a mic as I walk up onto a table.

"Where'd you get this?" I ask him.

"I borrowed it from the Glee Club." He says innocently.

"Uh-huh." I scoff.

When I am all ready, Will starts playing the music from his boom-box. When the instrumental is done, I start singing.

I like us better when we're wasted,  
It makes it easier to fake it  
The only time we really talk,  
Is when our clothes are coming off  
I like us better when we're wasted  
It makes it easier to say it  
Lay all your laundry on the bed  
And then I'll lay it in instead  
I like us better when we're wasted

Ohhh ohh ohh oh oh

Everyone in the cafeteria is staring at me with open mouths. When I look back at my friends, their mouths are open, too. Am I really that bad?

You are my glass half empty  
Sipping my ocean dry  
Emotionally spend me  
Til none of our planets could align  
But I could stand you one more night

I like us better when we're wasted  
It makes it easier to say it  
Lay all your laundry on the bed  
And then I'll lay it in instead  
I like us better when we're wasted

Ohhh ohh ohh oh oh

You are a catch 22, either way I miss out  
All of the grief I give you  
It's energy I can't live without  
But I could stand you one more night

I like us better when we're wasted  
It makes it easier to say it  
Lay all your laundry on the bed  
And then I'll lay it in instead  
I like us better when we're wasted

Ohhh ohh ohh oh oh

By now, everyone is on the floor and dancing. I start getting really into the song and start jumping up and down on the table while singing.

I like us better when we're wasted  
It makes it easier to say it  
Lay all your laundry on the bed  
And then I'll lay it in instead  
I like us better when we're wasted

Ohhh ohh ohh oh oh

When the song is over, everyone erupts into applause. I give a little curtsy and hop off the table and start running over to my friends. When I get to them, they engulf me into a hug. When they finally let go, I say;

"Be honest. How bad was I?" I ask nervously.

"Bad! You were amazing! I have no idea what you were talking about being a bad singer!" Christina says to me.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Really!" Everyone around me says. We then start to go back to the dorm-room.

While we are walking, I notice Uriah holding something.

"Uriah," I start, "What is that?"

"A camera." He says simply.

"What are you doing with it?" I ask him.

"Well, I was just about to go and kill a bunny with it." He says sarcastically.

"Seriously!" I say.

"I just finished uploading the video I took of you singing to Youtube." He tells me.

"What! You uploaded it to the PUBLIC!? TO THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!?" I scream.

"Hey, at least you weren't bad!" Uriah chuckles at my distress.

"Ugh!" I say. I am really mad at Uriah. This calls for a little fun I like to call revenge.

PAGE BREAK

When we get back, we all sit down and continue with the game.

"It's my turn right?" I ask. As everyone nods I ask, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a pansycake!" He exclaims. We'll see, I think to myself.

"I bet you can't do this dare! I dare you to smear peanut butter under one armpit and jelly under the other." I say. Before I can finish explaining the dare, Uriah jumps into the kitchen and proceeds with the dare. Well, the first part of it. He takes off his shirt and starts smearing the stuff onto his armpits. I can't help but notice Marlene staring at him. When he is done, he looks at me with a look of triumph on his face.

"Hahaha! I did the dare!" He says smugly.

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish explaining the dare!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"What could possibly be the next part of the dare?" Uriah asks while trying not to move his arms that much.

"The last part of the dare is that you wipe off the peanut butter and the jelly with two pieces of bread. Then you have to eat it." I say laughing.

Uriah's face pales and everyone starts laughing.

"You can't back out Uriah!" Zeke states, "You've already accepted the dare!" He says while smiling.

"Fine," Uriah grumbles, "But if anyone of you guys laugh, I will get you!"

He gets the bread and smears off the pb&j. He puts the two pieces of bread together and hesitantly takes a bite. He makes a look of pure disgust and starts running to the bathroom. We can hear the sound of puking coming out of the bathroom. We all are on the floor laughing hysterically. We all then go to the bathroom to see if Uriah is ok; he's fine.

"When did you get so evil Tris?" Four asks me when we can finally talk after laughing so hard.

"What can I say, my mind works in different ways." I answer remembering my Divergence.

**A/N**

**In case you're confused, in the story it's unsafe to be Divergent because their minds work in more than one way. ****The Divergent can disrupt the faction system at the school by intermixing with other social groups and creating conflict between the different ways of thinking. I do not own the song Wasted by Tiesto. Review to tell me your opinion of this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm loving all of your reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short. I didn't have a lot of time to write it. PM about whatever and whenever! **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters in it **

Tris's POV:

It's been a week since I've been at Faction Academy. Not much has been going on except that Christina is dating Will and Marlene is dating Uriah. I think that Zeke and Shauna have a thing going on but it's too soon to be sure. Lynn is, well, she's Lynn and me and Four are currently both single.

When I walk into the cafeteria to eat breakfast, I see that a stranger is sitting at our table.

"Morning!" I greet them all. "Who's this?" I ask them, trying not to be rude.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! This is Al, he came to school late because his acceptance letter got lost in the mail and wasn't found until last week. He is a sophomore like us and his parents are friends with my parents." Christina tells me.

"Hi! I'm Tris, one of Christina's friends." I introduce myself.

"Hey! As you know I'm Al." He says back kindly.

Al has a kind face and very dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. He looks older then sixteen because of the roughness of his cheeks that show that if he didn't shave, he would probably have a beard.

We start to eating and talking about sports tryouts, dares, jumping off cliffs and other things that only Dauntless could even think about.

"Tris!" Shauna calls out to me.

"Yeah!" I call back to her.

"It's Visiting Day so all of us have to get ready and clean our rooms."

"What's Visiting Day?" Al and I ask.

"Every month, our parents get to come over to the school for a whole day to see their kids, see how their doing, make sure their ok, that kind of stuff." Lynn explains. "And today's that day." She finishes.

"Oh. Why can't you leave school to see your parents?" Al asks.

"We can't leave the campus unless we have a serious matter. Family emergencies, etc." Four answers.

The bell rings signally the beginning of Visiting Day. We all stand up and start heading to our rooms to clean our rooms and get ready for all the questions that our parents will come with.

PAGE BREAK

I head out onto the lawn in front of the parking lot to wait for my mom. When I see her coming out of her car, I immediately run up to her.

"Mom!" I say to her.

"Beatrice!" She calls out to me. She has always called me Beatrice even though my nickname is Tris. I actually find it quite endearing.

"Where's dad?" I ask her curiously.

"He had work today, sweetie. You know how his job can be. But anyways, how are you?" She asks me.

"I'm good. And you?" I say politely to her.

"I'm well. How are your classes? Have you made any new friends?" She asks in the tone that only a mother could use.

"Classes are good," I don't mention Ms. Matthews, "And I do have friends. You can meet them if you want." I tell her.

"That's sounds lovely." She says to me. When we are walking over to Dauntless Headquarters, we start up conversation again.

"Have you met my friend Tori?" Mom asks me. "I hear that she works here."

"Oh yeah! She teaches art and music. She also gave me my schedule the first day of school." I say remembering when she told me about my Divergence. We finally enter the building and find our through the crowd and to my dorm-room. When we enter, Christina and Marlene are already here with their parents.

"Mom, this is Marlene and Christina." I point to each girl as I say their name.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice's mother. It's nice to meet you." She says back. My mother turns to go face the rest of the parents and they start up conversation.

"So how's it been with your parents?" I ask the two of them.

"Same old, same old." Marlene responds.

"My parents still have to take care of my little sister, Rose. Overall, it's much quieter." Christina says with a little chuckle.

"Christina, how about you show your father and me around campus?" Christina's mother says to Christina.

"In the meantime Marlene, you can show me your classes." Marlene's mom tells Marlene.

When they all walk out of the room, it just leaves me and my mother in the room.

"Beatrice, I have something very important to ask you." My mom says seriously.

"What is it?" I say a little knocked off by her tone.

"What were your results on the aptitude test?" She asks quickly.

Tori's warning not to tell anyone of my aptitude test rings in my head. But she's my mother, I can trust her. Right?

"I got more than one faction." I say quietly. "Apparently they call it diver-"I am cut off immediately by her.

"Don't say that word. Ever." She says sternly.

"But why? What is the big deal about it?!" I ask infuriated.

"Divergent disrupt the faction system by intermixing with other social groups and creating conflict between the two different opinions of thinking. That would start conflict in the school society that was made to have no conflict whatsoever." She explains quietly.

"But that's just conflict! Conflict is unavoidable." I say back.

"Not the way Jeanine Matthews sees it." She tells me. "Now I have to go, I still need to see your brother."

With that and a hug, she walks out of the door and heads to Erudite Headquarters.

PAGE BREAK

"So how was your day?" Four asks us all when we sit down at the cafeteria table.

He is answered by a murmur of "okay" and "good".

We all eat quickly because it's been a long day for all of us. I keep thinking about what my mother said to me. How did she even know about Divergent? Maybe Tori told her. She did say that she was friends with her when she went here. What if my mom's Divergent? Or maybe Tori is? That would explain how she would know about it. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the bell signaling the end of dinner. We all get up and put our trays and plates away. As I am walking out the door, I am stopped by Al.

"Tris, can I have a second?" He asks nervously.

"Sure." I answer. "What is it?" I am caught a little off guard by his nervousness.

"I was wondering, uh." He pauses. "Would you like to go out on a date with me? I know it's been only a day that we've known each other but you seem really nice."

I am unsure of what to say. I have never gone out with a boy before! How am I supposed to answer! Well, it's not as if there are boys lining up the door waiting to ask me out. But no boy would ever want to ask you out, my mind says. This could be your only chance at a relationship! Who knows? Maybe it will go well. Before I know it, I am answering.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Al."

**A/N**

**Sorry if it's really bad. Should I continue to make it like the Divergent book plot? Or should I just make it into a high school drama thing? Review to answer! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for more than a week! This is from Tobias's POV. Review and pm me about whatever whenever.**

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters in it. **

Tobias's POV:

When I get to the cafeteria, it is already filled with students. I go to get some breakfast, waffles and orange juice. A little after I sit at a table with my friends, Tris walks in. She stops in front of the table and looks at someone curiously. I lean over to see who she is looking at and realize that there is a newbie sitting with us.

"Morning!" Tris greets us. "Who's this?" She asks. I was just about to ask the same thing.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! This is Al, he came to school late because his acceptance letter got lost in the mail and wasn't found until last week. He is a sophomore like us and his parents are friends with my parents." Christina perks up.

"Hi! I'm Tris, one of Christina's friends." Tris says to Al.

"Hey! As you know I'm Al." He says back kindly.

Al has very dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. He looks older then sixteen because of the stubble that he has from shaving.

We all start to eating and talking about sports tryouts, dares, jumping off cliffs and other things that only Dauntless could even think about.

"Tris!" Shauna calls out.

"Yeah!" Tris calls back to her.

"It's Visiting Day so all of us have to get ready and clean our rooms."

I completely forgot about Visiting Day! This means I have to meet Marcus.

"What's Visiting Day?" Al and Tris ask.

"Every month, our parents get to come over to the school for a whole day to see their kids, see how their doing, make sure their ok, that kind of stuff." Lynn explains. "And today's that day." She finishes.

"Oh. Why can't you leave school to see your parents?" Al asks.

"We can't leave the campus unless we have a serious matter. Family emergencies, etc." I answer.

The bell rings signally the beginning of Visiting Day. We all stand up and start heading to our rooms so we can clean up and get ready for all the questions that our parents will come with. And in my case, beatings.

PAGE BREAK

As I enter my room, I see that it is empty. Zeke must have left to meet his parents. It is also very dirty. _I better start cleaning up before Marcus come_s, I think to myself. I am meeting him at 10:00. As I am cleaning, the things on my desk are placed differently. I walk over and see that it is very untidy. Normally, I keep my desk neat so I don't lose anything. On top of the mountain of paper and notebooks, there is a note. I open it curiously and start reading it. As I am reading it, my eyes get wider and wider.

_Tobias, _

_I'm sorry that I left you and your father when you were young. Meet me behind the Dauntless building at 9:30 so I can tell you everything. Whatever you do, do not tell your father. _

_Mom _

I reread the note over again. My mom finally wants to see me. At first I am angry at her. She left me alone with _him._ How could I possibly ever forgive her when she knew what would happen to me if she left me_. But_, the voice in my head says, _if you see her she can give you answers and maybe then you won't have to blame her. _As I have a mental argument with myself, I come up with a decision. I will go and meet Evelyn. I had stopped calling her mom years ago. I look at the clock and see that it is 9:15. Better get going. I walk out the door and go to the back of the building. When I get there, I see a middle-aged woman with curly black hair, olive skin, a stern and angular features, hooked nose, strong jaw, spare upper lip, stick-out ears, and dark eyes that look almost black. My mother.

"Evelyn." I say to her curtly.

"Tobias!" She says to me as she runs up to hug me. When she feels me tense under the hug, she immediately pulls away.

"Tobias," She says again, "It's been so long."

"And whose fault was that?" I ask her bitterly.

"Tobias, I can explain." She pleads.

"Well, then explain." I tell her.

"It's a long story," She begins. "Marcus was abusive." I scoff.

"I felt farther and farther away from him. He had changed; he wasn't always abusive like he is now. At first he was sweet, but since he got that new job as superintendent, he thought punishment was acceptable. Jeanine Matthews corrupted his mind and led him to believe that punishment is key. And then I met Johnathan."

I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Johnathan and I had an affair. He understood me. He made me feel special and that I could actually be loved again. I got sick of Marcus and left him for Johnathan. Even though Marcus is abusive, he had the power to protect you."

"Are you kidding me?! Marcus is an abusive man who wouldn't give anything for either of us." I tell her indignantly.

"If he didn't care about us, then why is protecting you when he knows that you are Divergent?" She asks quietly.

"How do you know about that?" I ask her surprised. I thought that I was the only one who knew including Tori.

"I am Divergent. Marcus is also Divergent. Unless you don't know how babies are made and their genetics then I don't have to explain further." She says with the smallest hint of a smile. "Honey, I have to go. Don't tell your father about this. I'll see you next Visiting Day." After that, she gives me a little hug and starts to walk away.

As she is going, something stabs at my curiosity.

"Wait!" I call out to her, "You talked about Johnathan in the past-tense. What happened to him?"

"Johnathan was killed in a car crash. He died on impact." Evelyn says throatily.

As she is going, I think about all that she has said. I think of how Marcus and Evelyn are Divergent. Did they tell each other or did they find out on their own? I look at the time and realize that it is 10:30. I am late for Marcus!

PAGE BREAK

As I run into my room, I see Marcus standing there impatiently. I immediately forget about what Evelyn told me about him protecting me.

"Where were you, Tobias?" Marcus says in a deadly quiet voice. "And why is your room messy? I gave you clear instructions that I was to meet you at 10:00 and for you room to be clean."

"I'm sorry, I was out on my morning run." I lie quickly.

"So you weren't anyone?" He questions further.

"No, just me." I try to say calmly.

"Then why did I find this," Marcus holds up the note from Evelyn, "On your desk?" He says dangerously.

"I don't know where that came from." I say even though I know that lying is futile at this point.

"Stop lying to me, Tobias!" Marcus says angrily. "I know that you met her! I know that she told you things about me! What were they?" He cries out even more angrily than he was before.

"She didn't tell me anything!" I cry out helplessly while slowly backing against the wall.

"You are such a liar and a traitor of a son!" He screams. "It's time for you to learn your lesson. It's for your own good." He says as he starts unbuckling his belt.

I close my eyes and hunch down as I hear the whistle of the belt.

PAGE BREAK

I walk into the cafeteria for dinner, my back still very sore. I am hoping that the blood isn't seeping through the bandages.

"So how was your day?" I ask the group as I sit down at the table

All I hear is a murmur of "okay" and "good".

We all eat quickly because it's been a long day for all of us. Not trying to sound like the world revolves around me, but I personally think that I had the worst day. I don't really talk much for most of the meal but then again, none of us do. When we finish up, we all stand up and put our trays and plates away. As I am walking out the door, I notice that Tris and Al are still in the cafeteria. I hear them talking and I stand by the door eavesdropping. Don't judge! He could be a murderer!

"Tris, can I have a second?" He asks nervously.

"Sure." Tris answers. "What is it?" Her voice has a tinge of uncertainty.

"I was wondering, uh." Al pauses. "Would you like to go out on a date with me? I know it's been only a day that we've known each other but you seem really nice."

Huh?! After a long pause, Tris answers.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Al." Tris answers.

What!? Tris said yes! She just met the guy this morning! What is going on! I bet they don't know the first thing about each other! _Why am I even reacting to this_, I ask myself. Am I jealous? Why would I even be jealous? _Oh my God_, I think.

I am in love with Tris.

**A/N**

**Did Tobias's feelings come on too fast? Review to answer! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I know all of you guys are kind of weirded out that Tris and Al are dating but there will be eventual Fourtris! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I had writer's block so I had no idea how to write this chapter. **

**Copyright: I still don't own Divergent or any of the characters in it. **

Tris's POV:

_Recap: "I would love to go out on a date with you Al." _

"Great!" Al says. "I can pick you up at six tomorrow at your dorm room!" Al says excitedly.

"That sounds good! It's room 46." I say back to him.

When we leave the cafeteria and part our separate ways in the hall, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. When I am walking back to my room, I go over all that had happened in my head. Should I have said yes to Al? It's not as if anyone else wants to date me. Let alone Four. Hold up! I did not just say that! _Oh yes you did,_ the voice in my head sings out. Even so, you already said yes to Al. Maybe it will actually turn out just fine. Maybe we'll have a loving relationship. Wow, am I actually talking like this?

When I get to my dorm-room, I am immediately pounced on by Christina and Marlene.

"Where were you?!" Christina asks me.

"We've been calling your cell phone for who knows how long!" Marlene says.

"Oops. Left it in my locker." I say simply.

"Well?! You haven't told us where you went!" Marlene says with exasperation.

"I was talking with Al!" I tell them, trying to avoid the dating topic.

"What could you two possibly be talking about?" Christina wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fine! He asked me out on a date and I said yes!" I finally tell them.

"When! Where! How!" They both ask me, suddenly in girl mode. Scratch that, they are always in girl mode.

"He asked me in the cafeteria, about thirty minutes ago, and he asked me by using his words just like we are right now." I say sarcastically at the end. Even though, I cannot help but smile a bit. It's not every day you get asked to go on your first date!

"What are you going to wear!?" Christina shrieks.

"What did you say? Did you make sure you didn't sound desperate?" Marlene says as she swoops in.

"I just said yes! And Christina, I was hoping you'd help me find out what to wear." I tell her.

As Marlene and Christina continue chatting away, I get ready for bed. I take a shower and comb out all the knots in my hair. I get changed into my pajamas and collapse into my bed.

"Good night!" I call out to the other girls.

"Night!" They both chorus.

PAGE BREAK

"Morning Tris!" Christina calls out to me. "It's your date day! Good things it's a Friday!"

I slowly drag myself out of bed and stumble over to the bathroom. Once I am done showering, I walk out and find an outfit already laid out on my bed. A black sweater with a black leather skirt complete with belt and flats.

"What's all this for?" I ask Christina and Marlene. "You do realize that my date is tonight and not this minute?"

"We do," Christina says, "But why not start dressing up now?"

I roll my eyes and start changing into the clothes. When I am finished, I am surprised as to how good the outfit looks.

Once we are all finished getting ready, we all go down for breakfast. We get to our table and start eating and talking about our classes.

"So Tris," Four says to me, "I hear you are going on a date with Al."

"Then you heard right." I say simply. I don't know if I imagined it, but I thought I saw a flash of disappointment cross his face_. It probably was your imagination,_ I tell myself.

"Why do you ask?" I ask Four.

"No reason. Just curious I guess." He says back.

For some reason I don't believe him, so I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"What? If you must know, you just met the guy yesterday and now you're going on a date with him!" Four says indignantly.

"I know, its kind if fast. But it's not as if boys are lining up to date me! I haven't been in a relationship before so I don't know how these things go, but who knows? Maybe this will work out." I tell him, frustrated.

The bell rings, signaling first period. Thank goodness, I didn't want to explain my dating life any further.

PAGE BREAK (**A/N: Nothing interesting was going on during the classes)**

As the bell is finished ringing the signal for the end of the last class, I walk into my room and collapse on my bed. It has been a long and tiring day. Ms. Matthews had the most boring lecture possible which made it harder for us to take notes instead of falling asleep. We would just take naps in her classes but her tests are killer. Mr. Max had us do fifteen laps around the whole school campus! Each lap is at least two miles. I am so glad that tomorrow is Saturday. I am taken out of my reverie by Marlene and Christina walking into the room.

"Up and at 'em Tris! It's time for your date!" Marlene calls out.

"Oh my gosh, we have so much to do!" Christina states, "First, you need to take a shower, then Marlene and I will put you through hair and makeup. What time is your date?" She says all in a rush.

"Oh calm down, Al is going to pick me up at six! We have three hours. And by the way you sound, it's like I'm going be at the Oscars." I tell them grumpily and irritably.

"Ohhhh, is someone PMSing?" Christina asks me, "Because I have some stuff for that. We don't want you saying anything on your date that you shouldn't."

"Oh my God!" I say

"That's what they all say." Marlene says knowingly. "But anyways, three hours! Christina, we'd better start getting her ready now!" Marlene says to Christina while rushing me to the bathroom.

Once Christina and Marlene are through with me, I look date ready. I'm wearing a floral strapless dress, black leather jacket, and black combat boots. My hair is down in a curly curtain and I have lip gloss on my lips and eye shadow on my eyelids. As if I would be using lip gloss as eye shadow and eye shadow as lip gloss!

At six 'o' clock sharp, there is a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Marlene says jokingly as I go to answer the door.

"Hi Tris! I got this for you." He says while holding out a rose to me. It is as cute as it is cheesy. But I don't say that out loud. But I do hear Marlene and Christina saying a chorus of "Aww"s as I walk out the door.

"Thank you." I say while giving the rose a sniff. "So, where are you taking me?" I ask him.

"I was thinking we could go on an evening picnic." He says.

"That sounds like fun." I tell him as we are walking.

After a couple more minutes, we had reached the picnic spot. There was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on top and best of all, the blanket was surrounded by multiple candles.

"Al, this is amazing!" I say in awe. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well, what can I say? A beautiful picnic for a beautiful girl." He says to me. I feel myself blush profusely.

When we sit down, Al opens the picnic basket and takes out a platter of spaghetti, a chocolate cake, sparkling water, and plates and utensils.

"Did you make all of this yourself?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Not everything. I made the spaghetti but got the cake from the Pit. It's called Dauntless cake and I hear that its really good.

"Trust me, it's amazing." I tell him.

As we are eating, we start talking about school of all things.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" I ask Al.

"It's pretty good. But Ms. Matthews doesn't seem like a person you should mess with." He says with a chuckle.

"I know. Four and I had a project for her class and she was pretty strict about it." I tell him.

"How about we play twenty-one questions? He asks, "It'll be fun and we'll learn about each other."

"Sure, you first." I tell him.

"What do you hate about the dating process? Tell me so I can avoid it." He says with a smile.

"Probably not knowing if the other person feels the same way about the relationship as you do." I answer. "Okay, my turn. What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"You had to ask that one." Al says with a chuckle. "Probably when I was at the dentist and he gave me medicine to numb the pain, which made me go out of whack. I started seeing unicorns around the room and kept saying, "Take me with you! Don't go on to the Road of Rainbows without me!"

"Oh my gosh!" I manage to say between breaths of laughter. "Why would you be seeing unicorns of all things?"

"I don't know!" Al laughs. "Now it's time for me to ask you a question. If you were a boy, what would you do first?"

"I would probably get rid of all the armpit hair." I say.

"Why?" Al asks in disbelief.

"It's disgusting! Guys have such long armpit hair and it smells and collects sweat!" I say.

"You've got a point. But it's all a part of our manly musk." He says matter-of-factly.

"Manly musk? Really?" I ask.

"Really." He responds.

By the time we finish the game of twenty-one questions, we are done with all of the food and the candles are getting dimmer and dimmer.

"It's getting late." I say to Al. "We should probably head back."

"You're right. We probably should." He says. We then start walking back to the dorm rooms.

PAGE BREAK

When we get to my room, I turn to face Al.

"Thanks for everything. I had a really good time tonight." I say.

"It was nothing." He responds.

"I should probably go back to my room. My roommates, you know." I say whilst my hand is on the doorknob.

"Wait, I just want to do one more thing." He says. He leans over my face hesitantly and kisses my softly on the cheek. I am glad that he's taking it slow and not immediately sucking faces with me.

"Good night." He says when he pulls away.

"Good night." I say to him as he walks away.

When he is gone, I open the door to my room and walk in dreamily.

**A/N:**

**The characters of my fanfiction are probably super OOC! Review to tell me your opinions. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! To answer Divergent1315's question, this is a Fourtris story. Enjoy the chapter and review or PM me about whatever whenever. Or you could do both! **

**Copyright: I do not own Divergent or John Tucker Must Die**

Christina's POV:

When Al and Tris leave the room, I turn to Marlene.

"They are so cute! And Al brought her a rose! Next he'll be quoting Shakespeare!" I squeal.

"Shall we undergo Operation Undercover?" Marlene asks.

"We shall." I answer. We scatter around the put on our sweaters and shoes and head out the door.

"Where did they go?" I ask Marlene.

"How should I know?!"

"It was your idea!"

"That doesn't mean I have the entire thing planned out!" Marlene responds angrily.

"Hold on for a second!" I say as I strain my ears.

"What do we have to hold on to? Our sanity?!"

"Shut up for second! I think I hear them."

We both stand behind the corner and try to listen for Al and Tris.

"-an evening picnic." Al says.

"That sounds like fun." We hear Tris say.

"Evening picnic?" I ask.

"You know? A picnic at night?" Marlene says jokingly. "That's so romantic!"

"Let's follow them for a little longer."

We follow Al and Tris a little way behind them. I sigh as I see the terrain before me.

"Hills? I am so glad we put Tris in boots! Why was I so stupid to put on heels? At least they are Mary Janes."

"Christina, your closet has nothing _but_ heels!" Marlene says.

Once we reach the top of the hill, the sight takes our breath away. The picnic spot is perfect. Surrounding the blanket are sweet smelling candles that are lighting the night away.

"Oh my God! Al really out did himself!" I say in awe.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. We better get going. Wouldn't want to "intrude" and all. With the mood set and everything." Marlene winks.

PAGE BREAK

"This is kind of sad, though." Marlene says to me once we get back inside the room.

"Why?" I ask her.

"It's a Friday night and Tris is on a date and we're both here doing absolutely nothing!"

"We went spying on her though. That's something."

"Yeah, but spying on one of your best friend's date?" Marlene asks. "That sounds a little bit depressing."

"Then let's invite everyone over! We could have a slumber party or something." I say excitedly.

"Okay! I'll text everyone." Marlene says happily.

When we are finally done setting up, we here knocks on the door. We had to move all of the furniture out of the way (in case Uriah does something, which he will), get a buffet of food set up.

"It's open!" I call out to the door. A few seconds later, the rest of the gang trickle into the room carrying overnight bags, sleeping bags, and in Uriah's case, cans of silly spray.

"Where's Tris?" Shauna asks.

"She's on her date with Al. He was so sweet! He got her a rose and set up a romantic candle-lit picnic!" I say enviously.

"Chrissy!" Will calls, "You do realize you have a boyfriend, right?"

"I know, but we all know you aren't exactly the expert of romantic."

"I am now." I can hear him mutter.

"Wait a minute," Four says. "How did you guys know about what Al set up for the date?"

"We might have, uh, well….." Marlene says.

"Go on!" Everyone else encourages.

"We might have spiedontriswhentheyweregoingoutwithoutthemknowing!" Marlene says really fast.

"English please." Uriah says.

"What she said is that we spied on Tris and Al when they were going out without knowing." I say.

"Awww! My little Marlene is getting sneakier and sneakier! I am such a good influence!" Uriah says triumphantly.

"In your dreams!" Marlene says defiantly.

"Your right though," Will says. "He does dream about you. You can hear him at night saying 'Marlene, this' and 'Marlene, that".

"That is extremely creepy and yet still cute." I put in.

"Let's see how cute and creepy this is!" Uriah says. Right before he smears a huge glob of peanut butter on my face.

"Ugh! You are so going to get it!" I throw a ball of peanut butter at his face with my hands. Sadly, Uriah ducks just in time so it ends up hitting Lynn in the face.

"Christina!" Lynn screams.

The whole thing resulted in a dorm room food fight using the peanut butter, marshmallows, popcorn, mashed potatoes, pies, and the precious Dauntless cake. And of course Uriah started spraying his cans of silly spray.

Tris's POV:

I dreamily walk into the dorm only to be hit in the face with a slice of cake!

"What in Dauntless Faction is going on here!?" I scream out through the sticky Dauntless cake.

As far as I can see, which isn't very far due to cake in my eye, everyone freezes in place holding handfuls of food. I think I can see Uriah with a can of silly spray. It looked quite comical from what I could tell.

"Umm. We sort of had a food fight while you were gone." Shauna says.

"I can see that. Through the cake on my face! Who threw that anyway?" I say while wiping the sticky mass of goop off.

Everyone simultaneously points at Four.

I walk over to Four with an angry-calm demeanor and shove a leftover pie into his face.

"That was for the cake." I tell him. When I'm done shoving the pie in Four's face, I shove another pie into Uriah's face.

"What was that for!?" Uriah says through the pie.

"Oh, that was just for fun. Well, and for not giving me a can of that silly spray!" I say whilst grabbing it from his hand.

And we all proceeded in the food fight.

PAGE BREAK

"How are we going to get all of this out of our hair?" Christina asks. "I am so glad that we moved the furniture before everyone got here or else it would be covered in food."

"Wait, why was everyone in our dorm room anyway?" I ask.

"We were having a slumber party and well, it turned out to be quite a party." Marlene says.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I am going to go to the bathroom to wash off all this food." I say while heading to the bathroom.

"Wait! I think one of the boys is in there!" Christina yells to me.

But it was too late. I open the door to see a shirtless Four. **(A/N: Hehehehehehe) **

"Oh my God! I am so sorry" I say a little breathlessly. Jesus, who knew the guy had a six pack.

"Uh, that's ok. It's your bathroom anyway." He says.

Isn't this awkward. "I'm going to go now." I say while going out the door.

When I'm in my room, I turn to Christina and Marlene.

"You can't say that we didn't warn you!" Marlene says.

"Well, I didn't know he was without a shirt! And anyway, the warning came too late."

A few minutes later, Four walks out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Bathroom is all yours."

"Thank goodness. I thought that the cake would set root in my pores and then I'd smell like a dessert forever." I say jokingly.

"You know," Christina says, "Most boys like the smell of dessert. I bet Al likes it, too."

I see Four make a face that I can't describe out of the corner of my eye. Jealousy, or maybe even disgust.

"Anyway, I should take a shower now." I say.

PAGE BREAK

When I am all changed and clean, I head out the door to find everyone else in the room.

"Hey, where did you two go to take a shower?" I say addressing Marlene and Christina.

"We went to the boy's room." They say simply.

"Uh-huh. Who wants to watch a movie?" I ask.

I get a chorus of yeah's and yes's.

"But no chick flicks, please." Zeke says.

"No! I was thinking that we watch John Tucker Must Die!" I whine.

"Oh! I love that movie!" All of us girls say. Even, surprisingly, Lynn.

"Lynn, I didn't know you were into chick flicks!" Four says.

"Hey, John Tucker Must Die isn't just a chick flick. It is an amazing movie involving the best kind of revenge pranks." Lynn perks up.

"Did I hear revenge pranks? Because if so, I am so in!" Uriah cries out.

"Yay! John Tucker Must Die wins!" The girls yell.

"I'll go warm up the popcorn!" Zeke says.

"Don't make a mess of it, though!" Shauna says.

"Count on it." Zeke responds.

We spent the rest of the night watching John Tucker Must Die, eating popcorn, and thinking about how we should sneak estrogen pills into Peter's food. **(A/N: You might not get the estrogen pill part if you haven't seen John Tucker Must Die)**

**A/N: **

**For the record, I absolutely love the movie John Tucker Must Die! Sorry, this was just a filler chapter. Review to tell me if you've seen JTMD and your favorite part! **


End file.
